


Schicksal

by langmaor



Series: skillmates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langmaor/pseuds/langmaor
Summary: Caineghis found his heart swelling; it had been, quite literally, decades since he'd acted from a paternal standpoint. He'd forgotten how endearing children could be, and, more specifically, how weak he was to them.





	Schicksal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a chance! It's set in the Tower of Guidance, so there are mild spoilers for the endgame of RD.

Meg heaved a sigh as she sunk down to the floor; climbing over what seemed like miles and miles of stairs had her winded even more than the battles she'd emerged victorious from. It wasn't like there was appropriate seating in the Tower of Guidance anyways, so everyone had resorted to resting for a few minutes wherever they could.

Out of habit, she looked over her weapon, inspecting it for damage. Her old trusty sword was tucked away securely in the convoy, since Commander Ike had judged her worthy enough to give her the counterpart to his own Ragnell. It was a mysterious blade; it didn't seem to show any sign of wear or tear despite the numerous battles Meg had used it in.

She remembered her father's face, bidding her goodbye at the entrance to the tower. He'd sent her forward with a firm slap at her back, reminded her that it would always be the young'uns who'd forge the future of the world.

"Meg!"

She looked up to see Micaiah peering down over her, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Micaiah. Everything alright?"

"For the most part, but I needed your help... you see, this dress has ribbons in the back. And I can't reach them myself."

Meg chuckled as she rose, and deftly tucked lengths of fabric into each other to make a bow in the shape of a butterfly. It was times like these she was glad she didn't have to put up with frilly distractions herself - her trusty armor would always have her back, although by no means did she mind helping the others with theirs.

"Thank you!" Micaiah grinned. "And I was watching you in the last skirmish - thank you for always being so watchful, Meg. I can't think of what I would have done without you."

The priestess shuddered to think of it.

"Now, now. That's my job, Micaiah. You just keep charging ahead, and leave your back to me."

Micaiah's eyes softened, and she took both of Meg's hands in hers.

"Truly, you have my most heartfelt thanks. And now, I must be off to check on the others. We'll be resuming our march soon, alright? Rest up!"

"I got you," Meg confirmed, taking up a sitting position once more. She waved back at Micaiah.

Meg was rather pleased with herself. She must have done decently if Micaiah had sought her out about it. It was really all she was good for, taking blows in place of her frailer friends and returning them two, or threefold. Even she knew her destructive prowess was hard to match.

"Pardon me," a deep voice that was but a chord shy of being a growl spoke, "may I have a moment of your time, beorc fighter?"

"Oh, it's- it's King Caineghis?! Of course..."

Caineghis laughed heartily. "Now, there's no need to be cautious of me. I've been told my appearance is rather intimidating, but that's all that is, I promise you. Besides my mean appetite, of course."

Meg nearly laughed at the way he spoke almost exactly like her father. His eyes twinkled at that, and he continued.

"Why, when my nephew saw me for the first time, he just grabbed on to my mane and wouldn't let go. So I let him stay there for a whole day. We were only able to get him off when he fell asleep!"

"Not Skrimir!" Meg gasped. To think of the fearsome man she'd seen a few days ago as this child... the contrast was staggering.

"The very same," Caineghis ruefully stated. "He used to be such an obedient child, you know. Couldn't tell a lie to save his life."

"I still don't think he could tell a lie to save his life, sir," Meg grimaced. "Why, just the other day Micaiah was telling me that he wanted to just storm into enemy camp since he thought plans were for weaklings."

Caineghis bit the inside of his mouth. Once an idiot, forever an idiot, he supposed... but no, he himself had been quite the spitting image in his younger decades.

"That's not to say he's not growing," Meg hastily added, "Commander Ike was saying how diligent he'd become just the other day!"

He shook his head. His nephew would be a perpetual source of headache to him, but at least now, with a decent conversation established, they could move on to more relevant topics.

"Meg - if I may call you that - I noticed you fighting in the last battle, it was, for lack of better words, spectacular. I did not think I would come across one with such skill so soon. The way you used the corpse of a fallen enemy to crush another, the speed at which you impaled the soldier sneaking up behind you? Truly marvelous. I only wish my nephew was half as resourceful."

Meg threw her hands out in front of her, feeling her face heat up. The change in topic had been sudden, but no less flattering.

"Aah, it was nothing special, really! Just the usual!"

"I see," Caineghis replied, "if you don't mind my asking, where did you learn this style of fighting?"

"O-oh, um, that's-" she swallowed, "well - hunting boars, actually..."

"Hunting... boars?"

"They get away real fast if you don't know where to stab them, sir!"

Caineghis broke out into laughter that continued for a solid few minutes.

"I see!" he addressed her. "I suppose necessity really is the mother of invention, yes?"

"Absolutely," Meg agreed. "Neph - that is, a friend also in this army - she's dazzling with a lance, and you wouldn't think she picked it up from shoveling. Oh, and my father - he's so good with an axe, it doesn't matter whether he's chopping up soldiers or firewood!"

"I don't doubt it," Caineghis solemnly nodded. "All the same, Meg, I notice you seem to be a little down. May I ask why?"

"Uhm! Well," Meg averted her eyes, "it's just something I was told a while ago. It's not very important, really..."

"All the same, I would be willing to lend an ear if you feel like opening up."

"Well... it's just that... I got a letter from one of my sisters." Meg confessed. She didn't know why she felt comfortable enough with his huge boulder of a man to the extent that she would confide in him, but he'd done nothing to merit distrust so far. And... she saw a lot of her father in his deep eyes.

"And she said she was waiting to welcome me back home with my husband. And that made me feel just a little bitter, you know? I- I know it seems a little ungrateful-" she quickly added, social graces kicking in, however...

Caineghis shook his head. "Something like that would make anyone feel disheartened."

When the beast king didn't immediately chastise her for being petty as she'd feared, Meg took heart and continued.

"I've always wanted to go on an adventure, ever since my dad and Neph got back from theirs and told me about everything they'd seen. I mean, who wouldn't want to see the world for themselves, right? But my family - except my dad, of course - they were always against it. It was only when I lied and said I'd go look for the husband my father mentioned that they relented..."

Caineghis was listening intently, a hand propping his chin up, warm eyes focused on her. With each passing second Meg felt herself speak more and more honestly, the words spilling out of her before she could catch them.

"And I did have an adventure! I helped Micaiah defend Daein, then I helped Commander Ike in the war, I saw so many things I'd never imagined I'd get to, like a whole bed of snow, and raging lava, and I loved it all! ...But it still feels like if I don't come home with a husband in tow, they'll never be happy for me."

"Listen, little Meg," Caineghis spoke, "as I understand it, you have been enjoying your exploits so far, yes?"

"Absolutely," Meg replied.

"And you do not fancy anyone, or want to settle down with anyone?"

"No," she shook her head decisively.

"Then that settles it," Caineghis announced. "I understand this may sound a little unorthodox by beorc standards, but, to put it bluntly..."

Meg hung on his every word. Caineghis found his heart swelling; it had been, quite literally, decades since he'd acted from a paternal standpoint. He'd forgotten how endearing children could be, and, more specifically, how weak he was to them.

"...They don't matter."

"Eh?"

"I mean to say that... what you want should always be your first priority. Other people may say what they want to, and with good intentions or bad, but in the end that is all they are: words. You can just turn the other way and continue doing what you wish, within the bounds of reason. And I have no doubt you are well within them, Meg."

Meg burst out laughing.

"I'm- I'm sorry, sir king, but that's the first time I've been told that," Meg spoke in bursts, between her peals of laughter. "So what you're saying is, to hell with them?"

"Well, when you say it like that..." he cleared his throat. It was the first time in many, many years he'd felt the pricklings of embarrassment.

"Thank you," Meg said, a sincere smile on her face. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind for future decisions."

"Speaking of, Meg," Caineghis began, changing the topic to spare himself further embarrassment, "I think our fighting styles are more similar than they might appear. You do it too, don't you? Something like... constantly keep looking around, over and over again, at each enemy's slightest movements? That way, we always know exactly what they are about to do."

Meg gave him a slow nod, wiping the tears from her laughing spell a few minutes earlier.

"I think I know what you mean. Although I don't know if it's as calculating as that... it's just instinct, I think."

"That's what it feels like, yes. But this is what it looks like to everyone else. I didn't think I'd find anyone else who knew what I was talking about!"

"Me neither! Neph always rolled her eyes when I said I could see when those boars were about to take a real nasty jump at me..." Meg continued. It was something like an epiphany, and it all came back to her; the time she was unhurt despite a kick from a feral pony clumsily aimed at her, the time she'd pulled her foot out of the way just as a rabid dog attempted to have a bit of it...

Caineghis smiled as he watched her connect the dots in her head. It was that moment that he decided.

"Meg, I know this might come across as me counting my chickens before they hatch, but I would like you to know: if at any time you want some more adventure, or just a change of pace after this war, you can come right to the castle in Gallia. You'll always be welcome."

Meg flushed, grinning ear to ear. Certainly not even father could say he'd been invited to visit by a king!

"Aw, thanks a lot, sir king! The same goes for you, alright? You ever get tired of the stuffy duties, just drop by the farm!"

Caineghis laughed at her innocent joy. "I'll be sure to do that. Now, what do you say we team up for the next battle? It'd be very reassuring to have you watching my back."

"That would be great! I'll leave my back to you as well then, sir king!" Meg laughed, already pumped for their next battle, and just in time, apparently. She could see Ike and Micaiah begin rounding up everyone to resume the tedious climb to the top.

"It's a deal."

Meg held out a fist, and on a guess, Caineghis did the same with his, bumping their fists together. Judging by her smile, that had been the right thing to do.

"Let's go!"

**Author's Note:**

> Meg and Caineghis both come with innate Fortune (schicksal is its german localization) when they join, and I wanted to write them bonding over that. Fortune is a skill that negates enemy critical hits btw. She is the best marshall after all!
> 
> I swear this was supposed to be a short fic. Anything I touch balloons... My vacation will be ending soon, so that'll be it for fics from me for a while. But do let me know what you thought of this one!


End file.
